Apenas um Sonho
by Blyez
Summary: Apenas uma tarde tranquila na Toca, onde o deleitoso sonho de um se tornam a doce realidade de outro. Fred/Hermione ONESHORT


A Toca estava silenciosa naquele fim de tarde. A Sra. Weasley havia saído com Gina e Carlinhos para fazerem compras e abastecer a casa com dois visitantes naquele verão. Rony e Harry haviam desabado na cama depois de jogarem durante duas horas com os gêmeos uma partida de Quadribol no jardim. Estavam doloridos e, principalmente, imundos, então Fred foi o primeiro a se enfiar debaixo do chuveiro quando chegaram a casa, não agüentando o cheiro das próprias vestes. Viu Jorge disparar para dentro do boxe seminu mal suportando seu estado deplorável quando o gêmeo finalmente liberou o banheiro: teriam tomado banhos juntos, porém houve um consenso de que mereciam um tempo sozinhos depois do jogo.

Fred esfregou a toalha de qualquer jeito nos cabelos e vestiu um moletom qualquer que achara no quarto: mesmo sendo verão, era um dia bem frio, e a mudança de temperatura brusca havia deixado muitas pessoas doentes. Um ótimo exemplo era Hermione. Enquanto descia pela escada para pendurar sua toalha no varal e assaltar a cozinha, o rapaz a viu no sofá, o rosto um pouquinho sem cor, o nariz vermelho de tanto espirrar e o corpo rodeado por lenços de papel usados que ela havia necessitado a tarde inteira, ficando na casa enquanto os outros estavam fora. Fred a olhou com atenção, passara o dia inteiro espirrando e Gina disse que ela tivera muita dificuldade para dormir porque seu nariz ficou congestionado; era mais do que justos que a garota finalmente houvesse pegado no sono, havia um livro grosso em suas mãos, a boca aberta... Por algum tempo, ficou apenas a olhando, quando lembrou-se do que ia fazer ali e após pendurar a toalha, apanhou uma maçã dos cesto de frutas que sua mãe mantinha cheio sobre a mesa de jantar.

Fred voltou da cozinha com a fruta presa entre os dentes e ficou parado na entrada da sala olhando Hermione dormir: o livro estava pendurado na ponta dos seus dedos, quase caindo pelas suas pernas, tinha os lábios entreabertos por onde uma respiração fraca saia. Notou que algumas mechas dela se moviam e viu que a janela estava aberta deixando uma brisa gelada entrar. Finalmente arrancando um pedaço da maçã, Fred foi até a janela e a fechou silenciosamente.

Hermione resmungou qualquer coisa e encolheu-se sobre o sofá, o livro finalmente atingindo o chão conforme ela encolhia as pernas para junto do corpo. Fred suspirou e recolheu o objeto, colocando-o no braço do sofá. Tentando não pensar no que estava prestes a fazer, ele subiu, ouvindo com atenção para ver se Jorge ainda estava no banho. Entrou no quarto que dividia com o irmão e pegou o cobertor da sua própria cama, voltando para a sala.

A garota estava como ele havia deixado. Fred ajeitou a coberta sobre aquele corpo pequeno e frágil. Terminou sua maçã enquanto observa Hermione amenizar sua expressão conforme o corpo ficava aquecido. Ele não se lembrava da última vez em que ficara em tamanha paz, apenas contemplando alguém também mergulhado em passivo momento.

Gostou.

Tomou o lugar ao lado de Hermione e contentou-se a olhá-la: sabia que Rony tinha uma queda por ela, mas a tratava como um troglodita e isso havia começado a incomodá-lo naquele verão, quer dizer, quem poderia ser tão rude com alguém de aspecto angelical feito Mione? Ele atreveu-se a aproximar-se um pouco mais, agora podendo ver algumas olheiras sob os olhos fechados da garota. Ela exalava um cheiro doce, suave demais para ser perfume, talvez algum produto pro cabelo?

Quando ela voltou a resmungar e remexeu-se, a cabeça repentinamente se encontrando repousada no ombro de Fred. Ele congelou, não ousando mover um único músculo até que Hermione estivesse perfeitamente aninhada contra seu corpo e quieta novamente. Maldição, ela havia ficado tão bonita! Mais bonita do que a maioria das bruxas de Hogwarts, pelo menos. Vendo a forma como aquela mãozinhas seguravam a barra de sua roupa e ela parecia pedir abrigo, Fred passou o braço por sobre os ombros de Hermione e afagou-lhe o braço com carinho: havia adorado quando ela chegou a casa deles, não admitiu pra ninguém, mas a idéia de te-la junto a eles durante o verão e a Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

-Não, não é verdade...

Fred mordeu o lábio para não rir: ela falava enquanto dormia? Isso Gina nunca havia contado. Viu a garota se remexer e resmungar coisas sem sentido.

-...Era segredo...Seria mais fácil...

Parou com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro, o rosto voltado para ele, as pestanas cerradas, o hálito doce atingindo Fred como um imã. Ele não pensou antes de inclinar-se para frente e roçar seus lábios nos dela, também fechando os olhos e fantasiando que Hermione não dormia, que estava apenas a sós em um lugar sossegado. Seus impulsos o impeliam para ir adiante, porém seu bom senso o segurava. Ficou com medo do que ela diria se acordasse naquele instante; iria expulsá-lo dali, talvez até bater nele, porém certamente nunca mais se falariam;

Quando ela o beijou. Suaves e rápidos, como asas de uma borboleta, os lábios dela procuraram pelos dele como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Parecia conhecer Fred tão bom a ponto de entender qual forma de beijá-lo o agradava mais, não que houvesse passado por qualquer experiência meramente parecida com aquela. Ele não conseguiu se segurar, moveu os lábios junto ao dela em um encaixe perfeito, sem pressa, apenas aquela pequena urgência nascida da necessidade de se explorarem. Ele a apertou só um pouco com o braço que tinha por sobre seus ombros e notou quando os dedos de Hermione se fecharam fracamente em sua blusa. Não, não era possível que ela estivesse dormindo, não era... Droga, se fosse apenas um sonho...O que faria? Ia ser muito difícil conviver com a garota sabendo que a forma como ela beijava era perfeitamente encaixável com suas vontades. Ele se afastou bem devagar para não assustá-la e viu suspirar ainda com os olhos cerrado e talvez a ameaça de um sorriso na boca que a pouco estava contra a dele.

-...hum...não, Rony... – resmungou Hermione franzindo o cenho e encolhendo-se para o outro lado do sofá, deixando Fred livre.

Ele congelou: então estava sendo beijado porque ela estava sonhando com Rony? A idéia de ter assumido o papel do irmão e ter desfrutado de tal momento com Hermione o enojou, final fora seu primeiro beijo! E nem ao menos iria estender-se em um relacionamento, seria um segredo dele. Irritado com a reviravolta, Fred se pôs de pé e marchou de volta para o quarto com uma carranca medonha.

Hermione não tardou a acordar depois disso. Sentia-se muito mais disposta, descansada, porém abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes e estalou a língua várias vezes antes de tocar os lábios com os dedos: que gosto de maçã era aquele? De repente lembrou-se do sonho que tivera e sentiu-se culpada. Havia sonhado com Fred, é, tinha certeza de que era Fred, e não Jorge, e ele a colocava contra a parede e exigia que ela admitisse que gostava dele. Ela negava, dizia que não, tentava fugir, mas o corpo dele estava tão perto, tão quente, cobria o seu como um escudo contra as maldades do mundo. Não resistiu diante do olhar, admitira tudo, sussurrara com murmurinhos tímidos. A forma como ele havia avançado, como a havia segurado com os braços bem torneados por conta do trabalho como Batedor...

E o beijo! Perfeito, simples e repleto de cuidados. A sensação lhe fora tão real que se fechasse os olhos, ainda podia sentir o toque dos lábios de Fred; será que era a mesma coisa na vida real. Não, jamais poderia experimentar, isso mataria Rony, ele nunca a perdoaria por beijar um de seus irmãos, aquilo era proibido. E tivera uma prova perfeita de como seria o flagra, pois logo em seguida, enquanto ela e Fred se beijavam Rony surgia bem ao lado dos dois, gritando e acusando ambos de traição enquanto ela tentava se explicar. Seu coração acelerou tanto que ela despertou assustada e confusa.

Largou-se contra o sofá e suspirou: queria que a lembrança ficasse pra sempre, era um pouco estranho pensar em um dos gêmeos daquela maneira, não sabia o que acontecera, mas agora a vontade havia começado a crescer após ter uma "prova" do que Fred era capaz. Talvez fosse pelo fato de estar tão íntima da família, talvez fosse a forma como eles haviam crescido naquele verão.

Deu falta do livro e olhou ao redor: estava descansando no braço do sofá bem ao seu lado.

...

-Ei, Rony, Harry?

Os garotos ergueram os olhos cansados e viram a cabeça de Fred com os cabelos bagunçados e pingando espiar para dentro do quarto. Já estava de noite, sua mãe havia acabado de chegar com as compras e estava começando a preparar o jantar, provavelmente mataria os dois se aparecessem durante a refeição naquele estado deplorável.

-O banheiro está liberado. – disse o rapaz enquanto o irmão e Harry voltavam a enfiar a cara nos travesseiros já sujos de suor.

-Amanhã podemos praticar mais? – perguntou Harry com a voz um pouquinho esperançosa e muito cansada. Ele geralmente passava as férias de verão com os Dursleys, então nunca antes tivera a oportunidade de voar fora da escola, ainda mais agora que tinha sua majestosa Firebolt e odiava ter que mantê-la guardada.

-Acho que não, Harry, sinto muito. Fred acabou de gripar e está péssimo. – Jorge deu os ombros e fechou a porta atrás de si.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: Hey, Cheff! Olá, olá! Alguns me conhecem de "Sinceridade" ou talvez dos "Irmãos Infernais", porém para todos que pela primeira vez leem uma de minhas histórias, sejam muito bem vindos. Espero que tenham gostado. Foi minha primeira ONESHOT! Nunca pus muita fé em uma fanfic de uma página só, mas aqui estou, esperimentando coisas novas XD<strong>

**Bom, fiquem a vontade para deixarem Reviews e a gente se vê ;)**

**Um abraço!**


End file.
